Pancarona
by rasyalleva
Summary: /pan·ca·ro·na/ bermacam-macam warna. Merangkai seuntai kalimat yang masih tergantung di antara mereka. MIDOAKANTOLOGI
1. Klandestin

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters are owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **PANCARONA**

 **Merangkai seuntai kalimat yang masih tergantung di antara mereka.**

 **Klandestin. ¼ MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #1 - WINTER**

.

* * *

 **START**

 **MOZAIK 01: KLANDESTIN**

 **/klan·des·tin/** _ **adv**_ **secara rahasia; secara diam-diam**

* * *

 _Jangan pergi._

Seseorang bertubuh tinggi besar bersandar pada ambang pintu, matanya langsung menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. "Midochin, ayo, basket. Semua sudah menunggu," katanya, kemudian mulai melanjutkan makan cemilan di tangannya lagi. Sekilas, ia sempat melirik sekilas pada seorang lagi di ruangan itu, yang duduk di kursi khusus Ketua OSIS yang sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen.

Midorima mengangkat kepala. "Duluanlah," tanggapnya pendek. Ia juga tahu kalau rapat sudah selesai sepuluh menit yang lalu dan seharusnya kini saatnya ia berkumpul di lapangan untuk bermain basket, tidak perlu dijemput segala. Kalau begini, kan, ia harus membalas kebaikan Murasakibara suatu hari nanti.

Si surai ungu itu mengangkat bahu saja. Ia menatap kembali ke orang dengan pembawaan tenang itu, sempat penasaran mengapa orang itu tidak mau meluangkan detik waktu yang dimilikinya untuk sekadar menoleh ke arah pintu. Biarlah.

 _Ia akan pergi._

Murasakibara menguap, berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 _Ia sudah pergi._

Kalau sudah lupa, mau bagaimana lagi.

Midorima menyelesaikan tugasnya, merekap ulang semua program kerja OSIS karena sebentar lagi mereka memang akan upacara serah jabatan. Peralihan dari pengurus OSIS yang sekarang sudah kelas tiga, ke pengurus OSIS baru yang berada satu tingkat di bawah mereka.

Midorima baru saja berdiri ketika terdengar suara teriakan.

"Oi, Midorima! Cepatlah, biar kita bisa mulai pemanasan! Tetsu sudah membeku, nih! Kamu nggak mau kalau aku harus menjemputmu ke sana, kan!? Aku malas naik tangga!"

Itu suara Aomine dari lantai satu. Midorima menghela napas, tidak berniat untuk menjawab. Malas naik tangga apanya.

Bilang saja Aomine tidak mau kalau ia harus melihat orang yang sama seperti yang tadi dilirik terus oleh Murasakibara.

Bukannya ia mau, sih. Midorima menatap Akashi sebentar. Si ketua OSIS yang sebentar lagi jabatannya akan purna itu masih setia membereskan dokumennya, tetap tidak beranjak dari meja panjang yang megah dan pantas diagungkan itu. Hanya orang-orang terpilih saja yang bisa memakainya. Midorimapun, hanya akan melewatinya saja.

Akashi tetap membereskan dokumennya, bahkan dokumen yang tadi sudah ia bereskan.

 _Jangan pergi_.

Midorima memalingkan muka. Teringat Aomine, Murasakibara, Kise, dan Kuroko, yang memaksanya untuk mulai sedikit-sedikit memancing Akashi dengan mengajaknya bicara banyak hal. Tapi, kalau mau mengajak bicara, ia harus mulai darimana? Ia mengambil langkah, berjalan di hadapan Akashi begitu saja.

 _Ia akan pergi_.

Kalau pembicaraan mereka selama ini dilupakan olehnya, mau mengajak bicara dari awal juga percuma.

"JANGAN PERGI!"

Terdengar derit bunyi kursi memekikkan telinga. Disusul suara gebrakan meja dengan keras.

Tepat saat Midorima sampai di ambang pintu.

Midorima berbalik secepat cahaya, jelas tahu siapa pelaku yang berteriak tanpa sadar, dan menghasilkan dua suara susulan yang melengking tersebut.

"...Akashi?"

Gerakan Akashi dipaksa berhenti.

Ah.

Ia melakukannya. Membiarkan alam bawah sadar menguasai dirinya.

Akashi menarik kembali kursinya, kemudian duduk.

Midorima tidak tenang lagi kini. Dipandangnya Akashi dengan hati-hati. "Akashi?" panggilnya sekali lagi, merendahkan nada suaranya.

"Aku bercanda."

 _Ia akan pergi_.

"Apa?"

Yang benar saja. Akashi bercanda? Sungguh, lelucon yang sangat tidak lucu. Dan, siapapun tidak akan ada yang berani menyimpulkan bahwa itu tadi lelucon-versi-Akashi.

"Kau boleh pergi."

* * *

 **MOZAIK 01: KLANDESTIN**

 **/klan·des·tin/** _ **adv**_ **secara rahasia; secara diam-diam**

* * *

 _Ia akan pergi._

Midorima menuruni tangga, tetapi belum sampai anak tangga terakhir, dirinya sudah disambut oleh teman-teman basketnya yang tidak bisa mengatur napas mereka.

"Ada apa di atas?" Kuroko langsung ambil alih, ia bertanya.

"Yang lebih penting—kenapa kalian tidak jadi latihan?" sengaja, Midorima mengalihkan pembicaraan, meskipun ia tahu itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Tetapi, kini semuanya sudah memakai seragam Teiko, lengkap dengan syal dan beberapa dari mereka mengenakan sarung tangan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda latihan basket sebentar lagi dimulai.

Aomine menuding Kise. "Dia terpeleset saat mencoba pemanasan duluan!" tukasnya.

Kise membantah. "Dua jam lagi aku ada pemotretan, kalau tidak segera dimulai bisa-bisa aku nanti dipaksa untuk tidak bermain sampai selesai-ssu," katanya beralasan. "Tapi, salju membuat lapangannya jadi licin. Aku terjatuh, dan kita batal latihan basket hari ini."

Memang, ada perban di dahinya—pasti sampai tergores. Untung tertutup poni.

"Ada apa di atas?" Kuroko kembali bertanya lagi.

Tuh, kan. Pengalihan pembicaraan tidak bertahan lama.

Aomine menganggukan kepala. "Kita dengar suara Akashi tadi."

Midorima tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya. "Tidak tahu, nanodayo," katanya menjawab dengan nada asal—tetapi ia memang tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ceritakan. "Tiba-tiba saja, ketika aku mau keluar, Akashi berteriak sambil menggebrak meja."

Murasakibara berhenti makan. "Itu tiba-tiba?"

Aomine mengeluh. "Kirain ada apa. Aku sudah panik banget, minta minum," ia mengambil minum dari tas Kise, kemudian meneguknya tanpa permisi.

"Yah, tapi Akashi bilang ia cuma bercanda."

"BERCAND-UHK! UHUK UHUK!" Aomine langsung menyemburkan air di mulutnya hingga memenuhi wajah Kise, namun si pelaku yang kesedakan itu malah masih memikirkan dirinya sendiri, memukul dadanya keras-keras. "Bercanda—maksudmu, Akashi _bercanda_?! _Hell, BIG NO_! Kayak dia kenal kata 'bercanda' aja!"

"Aku apa?"

"..."

Uh-oh.

Wajah Aomine pucat-pasi seolah baru saja direndam dengan air es semalaman.

Dan, bukan ia saja yang memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

Sosok yang selama ini mereka hindari, ada di hadapan mereka.

"B-buka-bukan—bu-bukan apa-ap—"

" 'Bukan apa-apa', ya? Memang tidak penting untukku juga, apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku," Akashi menoleh ke arah Midorima, tanpa peduli dengan reaksi yang lain soal kalimatnya barusan. "Aku selaku Ketua OSIS, mau mengusulkan sesuatu, supaya kamu segera membuat laporan usulannya agar ditandatangani olehku dan olehmu."

Midorima masih terperanjat dengan kata-kata yang dipakai Akashi untuk memotong kalimat gelagapan Aomine. Apa tadi? Tidak penting, katanya?

Akashi memandang mereka, seolah memandang seseorang yang belum pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Banyak orang yang membenci sifat diktator Akashi, atau mengecapnya sebagai orang sombong karena pendiam dan hidup di kawasan yang elit, sehingga hampir seisi sekolah pasti tiap hari membicarakannya. Bagi Akashi, mereka hanyalah satu dari kawanan-kawanan itu.

Tidak penting, katanya.

"Apa?" Midorima mencoba bertingkah sewajarnya saja.

Mereka berempat berjalan mengendap hingga ke belakang Akashi, dan mencoba mengirimkan berbagai macam kode ekspresi dan sandi tangan, yang terlihat jelas oleh Midorima dan _jelas_ tindakan mereka itu diketahui oleh Akashi. Intinya, mereka menyuruh Midorima memancing Akashi—tetapi tetap saja, mereka tidak menjelaskan bagaimana cara memulai percakapannya. Dan, itu yang paling susah.

Sudah berkali-kali ia katakan, ia harus mulai darimana? Kalau pembicaraan mereka selama ini dilupakan olehnya, mau mengajak bicara dari awal juga percuma, kan?

"Hapus klub basket."

"APA!?"

"Dan ganti jadi klub shogi."

"APAAAA?!"

"Buat laporannya, tandatangani, kemudian besok kuserahkan padaku untuk kutandatangani pula, dan serahkan pada Kepala Sekolah."

Midorima terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Yang sejak tadi berteriak adalah dua insan di belakang Akashi, Kise serta Aomine. Kuroko mematung seperti dirinya, dan Murasakibara tersedak makanannya sendiri, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang masih terbatuk-batuk di sana.

"Sudah, ya."

"APA?! Hei, Akashi, kamu nggak bisa seenaknya begitu!" yang bisa berani seperti itu, jelaslah Aomine. Ia menyeruak, memberontak, menghadang Akashi dengan tatapan mata aku-bisa-membakar-sekolah-ini-apabila-kamu-benar-benar-menghapus-klub-basket. "Kamu tahu, kan, Teiko itu yang bagus hanya klub basketnya saja! Ada seratus orang lebih yang minat!"

Akashi memandang Aomine datar. "Oh," ia menanggapi pendek. "Aomine Daiki si _power forward_ , ya?" kemudian ia menatap ke arah Midorima. "Kamu juga bocah basket sama seperti dia. Kalau begitu, kamu rekan basketnya, kan? Dia kuserahkan padamu."

Midorima kehabisan kata-kata, ketika Akashi melewatinya begitu saja.

Tetapi, sepertinya kekuatan Aomine menular padanya. Midorima berbalik dan berteriak sebisa suaranya. "Akashi!"

Akashi berbalik badan, dan mendapat tudingan lurus-lurus dari Midorima yang berada seratus delapan puluh derajat, tepat di hadapannya. Disambung dengan teriakan yang diterima telinganya.

"Kamu _JUGA_ bocah basket, nanodayo!" Midorima meninggikan volumenya.

"Ini cara pemancingan ingatan yang buruk," Kise mulai berkomentar pelan, tapi Kuroko langsung mendesis. Bagaimanapun, lebih baik mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

Akashi menatap Midorima. Asing. "Jangan konyol, Midorima."

"Kamu amnesia," Midorima memberanikan diri mengambil langkah maju. "Makanya, kamu lupa."

Akashi terdiam lama. "Aku memang amnesia," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Tapi, aku bukannya bodoh. Jadi," Akashi mengunci tatapan Midorima dengan _heterochrome_ -nya, maju dua langkah sekaligus yang membuat Midorima terpaksa mundur. "Sadari tempatmu. Aku bicara padamu, selaku Ketua OSIS di sini. Meskipun seratus bocah basket menentangku karena hanya aku yang bisa bermain shogi, tetap aku yang punya kuasa."

 _Jangan pergi._

Akashi berbalik lagi, mulai berjalan. Hilang ditelan tikungan.

Aomine berdecak. "Kita coba lagi suatu hari nanti," katanya, menyerah. Kemudian, ia melirik ke arah Midorima yang mematung di sebelahnya. "Hei. Kamu nggak mungkin mau membuat laporannya, kan, Midorima?"

 _Ia akan pergi._

Midorima menggeritkan giginya.

"Midorima!"

Midorima berlari secepat yang ia bisa, berbelok di tikungan yang tadi diambil Akashi. Masih. Akashi masih berjalan, beberapa meter di depannya. Akashi belum pergi.

"Akashi!"

Langkah kaki Akashi terhenti.

Kise yang lebih dulu sampai menyusul Midorima. "Midorimacchi—"

"SAMPAI MUSIM BERGANTIPUN, KITA—?!"

Semua gerakan terhenti. Mereka berlima, para pendengar kalimat yang sengaja digantungkan oleh Midorima, kesemuanya mematung bagaikan tersengat setrika.

.

 _Sampai musim bergantipun, kita—?_

.

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Akashi?_

 _Jangan pergi._

 _Siapa? Tidak. Aku tidak pergi, nanodayo; aku di sini._

 _Ia akan pergi._

 _Akashi-kun! / Akachin! / Akashi! / Akashicchi!_

 _Ia akan pergi._

 _Akashi! Kita semua di sini!_

 _Ia sudah pergi._

.

Bola mata Akashi membesar seketika. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga, mengontrol tubuhnya agar tidak berbalik. Agar kakinya tidak gemetar. Agar jantungnya tidak berdegup keras. Di cuaca yang seperti ini, di mana salju turun perlahan, angin dingin berhembus semilir, mukanya serasa panas sekali.

Midorima sebenarnya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi, diberanikan dirinya mengulangi kalimat itu lagi.

"Sampai musim bergantipun, kita—?"

Itu kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi pada mereka semua.

.

 _Ia sudah pergi._

 _!—siapa?_

 _Diriku._

.

Bisa. Ia bisa menormalkan suhu tubuhnya.

Akashi melanjutkan langkahnya.

Karena kalau ia memaksakan diri mengenang kepingan demi kepingan yang tersisa, yang masih melekat di ingatannya dengan samar, itu tidak baik bagi dirinya dan martabatnya. Ia akan pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang, dunianya berputar-putar.

.

 _Sampai musim bergantipun, kita—_

.

Kalimat itu dipaksa untuk terus masih tergantung.

* * *

 **MOZAIK 01: KLANDESTIN**

 **/klan·des·tin/** _ **adv**_ **secara rahasia; secara diam-diam**

* * *

 _Ia sudah pergi._

"Midochin tidak menyukainya," Murasakibara berkomentar. Bukannya Murasakibara bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang atau apa, hanya saja ekspresi Midorima terlalu mudah dibaca.

"T-tidak juga, nanodayo," bantah Midorima, kemudian menembakkan bola di tangannya.

Tidak masuk.

"Wah," Kise menatap ring basket, melipat lengannya. "Memangnya, memakai sweater, jaket, topi, dan pakaian penghangat yang membuat tubuh kita kelihatan gendut itu mengganggu permainan basket Midorimacchi-ssu?"

Aomine mengambil bola basket itu, kemudian men- _dribble_ -nya. "Tidak buruk, kok," ia melompat, memasukkan bola dengan cara menge- _dunk_. "Setidaknya, aku masih bisa melakukannya," katanya dengan nada ringan saja.

"Bukan masalah pakaian atau apanya. Tapi sarung tangannya, nanodayo!" Midorima mulai berdecak. "Aku pulang saja—" Midorima berbalik, hendak mengambil tasnya yang ada di pinggir lapangan basket sekolah.

"Ah, Akashi-kun," perkataan Kuroko membuat semua gerakan terhenti. Selalu saja begitu.

Akashi berjalan ke tengah, kemudian membaca data yang ada di papan yang dibawanya. "Ng," ia berpikir sebentar, membaca ulang data itu, kemudian membacakannya. "Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou.. pas lima orang. Benar, kan? _Starting member_ tim basket Teiko?"

"..."

 _Kamu_ juga, Akashi.

Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan itu.

Midorima ambil alih. "Akashi—"

"Aku di sini selaku Ketua OSIS," Akashi memotong cepat, dan Midorima tahu maksudnya. Bahwa Akashi tidak ingin mengungkit kejadian berhari-hari lalu, hari di mana musim dingin baru tampak sepintas-sepintas saja. Akashi datang sebagai Ketua OSIS, membawa suasana formal.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Akashi membaca datanya lagi. "Aku membaca laporan basket, dan tampaknya terhitung tahun ini, Teiko berhasil membawa kemenangan tiga kali berturut-turut yang mengharumkan nama sekolah."

"..."

...pertandingan di mana _kau_ ada di dalamnya, Akashi.

Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan itu.

Akashi mulai mengangkat kepala dari papan yang dibacanya. "Aku butuh satu orang dari kalian untuk menjadi anggota klub shogi," kata Akashi, kemudian menatap mereka satu per satu. "Ini mutlak. Ini absolut, tidak dapat terbantahkan. Karena peraturan shogi, minimal dua orang. Apabila ada, maka tim basket tidak akan dibubarkan."

Suara itu.

Mereka merindukan suara Akashi.

Mereka merindukan suara kapten mereka.

 _Ia sudah pergi._

"Aku saja."

Terlebih, dirinya.

Semua berpandangan menatap sang _point guard_ yang mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Aomine saja sampai ternganga. Midorima main _shogi_? Midorima masuk klub _shogi_? Yah, lebih baik daripada dirinya, sih.

"Tapi, kami dari basket mengajukan syarat, nanodayo," sambung Midorima, kemudian ia cepat-cepat menambahkan kalimat yang sangat tidak ia sukai. "Aku berkata selaku kapten tim basket."

Mata Akashi mengerjap dua kali. "Katakan."

Semua tahu apa yang dikatakan Midorima selanjutnya. Tidak benar-benar tahu, tetapi mereka tahu intinya.

.

 _Ia sudah pergi._

 _!—siapa?_

 _Diriku._

 _._

 _Kemudian, kedua bola mata itu membuka. Menampakkan manik_ heterochrome.

 _._

"Kita bersama, melanjutkan ke jenjang SMA," Midorima menyambung. "Sebagai satu tim."

...Seperti dulu. Seperti seharusnya.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi, tidak ada satupun yang mengatakan itu.

Akashi menatap Midorima penuh selidik.

"Boleh," katanya dengan asal saja. "Tapi walaupun kamu kapten dan punya kuasa, bukan tindakan yang bijak untuk seenaknya merekrut orang jelas tak punya pengalaman di bidang basket."

"PUNYA!"

Oke. Kalau kali ini, semuanya tidak tahan untuk terus menahan diri.

Akashi menatap mereka. "Jangan berisik."

Tangan Aomine sudah gemetar saking kuatnya terkepal, betapa ia ingin meninju bekas kapten di hadapannya ini.

Midorima menguatkan dirinya. "Aku percaya, nanodayo," katanya, tak bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak membuat nada itu terdengar sengit.

Akashi mengangkat bahu. "Bukannya tidak bisa basket, kok," Akashi menulis sesuatu di kertas beralas papan yang dibawanya, kemudian menatap mereka berlima satu per satu. Kemudian, pandangan terakhirnya kembali ke sepasang mata yang bersembunyi di balik lensa.

"Untuk formalitas saja. Salam kenal, kalau begitu."

.

 _Kedua bola mata itu membuka._

 _Membuat mereka semua terperanjat._

 _Bola mata itu membesar, terkejut, melihat lima sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan asing._

" _Di mana aku?"_

.

Ada perkenalan di pengujung musim dingin, yang membuat mereka justru membuka lembaran lama.

Lembaran klandestin.

Lembaran-lembaran, yang secara diam-diam merupakan suatu kenangan lampau, yang rahasia, yang menjadi kepingan-kepingan mozaik.

Merangkai seuntai kalimat yang masih tergantung di antara mereka.

.

" _Di mana aku?"_

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _Balasan dari si surai hijau berkacamata itu justru kalimat tanya yang nyaris serupa._

" _Di mana Akashi?"_

 _._

 _Ia sudah pergi._

* * *

 **MOZAIK 01: KLANDESTIN**

 **/klan·des·tin/** _ **adv**_ **secara rahasia; secara diam-diam**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Udah lama nggak buat multichapter di KNB XD Terakhir buat dua tahun lalu XD /dor**

 **Karena masih part satu, jadi masih kasar(?) dan nggak jelas(?), bahkan pairing utamanya aja masih samar-samar banget TvT walaupun nggak tau deh part selanjutnya bakal memperjelas atau enggak... /kabur**

 **Dimohon saran dan kritiknya!** _ **I know you're in there**_ **..**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori**


	2. Lakuna

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters are owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **PANCARONA**

 **Merangkai seuntai kalimat yang masih tergantung di antara mereka.**

 **Lakuna. 2/4 MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #2 - SPRING**

.

* * *

 **START**

 **MOZAIK 02: LAKUNA**

 **/la·ku·na/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **ruang kosong; bagian yang hilang**

* * *

"Tidak seharusnya kau memasang tampang biasa saja, tahu."

Midorima mengangkat kepala, sementara Akashi masih enteng saja mengambil bidak ratu hitam milliknya, pandangan mata _heterochrome_ itu tetap setia menunduk menatap papan shogi. "Memangnya kenapa?" Midorima kembali memfokuskan pandangannya terhadap buku Panduan Bermain Shogi di tangan. "Aku tidak tahu di mana pentingnya bidak ratu. Asal bidak raja tidak diambil saja."

"Kesalahan besar pemula."

Midorima mendecak kesal, mendiamkan saja. Ia memandangi tiap bidak di papan shogi, kemudian membaca buku panduan sekali lagi. Jangan salahkan orang yang baru pertamakali bermain shogi kalau tidak bisa, dong. Teguran yang tidak berlandasan.

Lagipula, ini barulah hari pertama mereka masuk SMA. Barulah awal musim semi. Awal musim semi sangat mudah dikenali. Biasanya, pergantian dari musim dingin ke musim semi selalu diawali oleh tanaman kecil yang mengelompok di atas tanah.

Kegiatan ekstrakurikuler belum berjalan, jelas saja, tetapi mereka sudah bermain shogi. Tak ada ekskul shogi di SMA Teiko ini, sehingga dirinya harus bersabar menjadi satu-satunya lawan abadi bagi Akashi. Biarlah. Toh, bukannya ia ingin menang juga.

Yang penting, Akashi sudah menyetujui bahwa ia akan mendaftar ekskul basket. Itulah yang terpenting, mulai sekarang.

Akashi menghela napas, ia harus bersabar menunggu Midorima memperhatikan tiap bidak yang tersedia dan membaca buku pedoma keratusan kalinya. "Selain itu," Akashi memalingkan muka, menatap empat orang lainnya yang tersebar di ruangan. "Mengapa mereka semua ada di sini?"

Midorima memandangi empat orang yang dimaksud oleh Akashi. Alasan mereka berempat ada di sini, ikut menemani mereka berdua bermain shogi. Yah, Akashi tidak mungkin mengerti sekalipun ia menjawab, sih. Alasan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami oleh orang yang lupa segalanya.

Kuroko menyeruput _vanilla shake_ -nya. Ia membeli di restoran dekat SMA mereka dan, dengan kurang kerjaannya, bagi Akashi, si pemain bayangan ke enam itu kembali lagi ke SMA dan memasuki kelas tempat Akashi dan Midorima berada, sekadar menjadikan kelas itu sebagai lokasi di mana ia menghabiskan _vanilla shake_ tersebut. Dibaliknya halaman novelet yang ia baca, tidak terpengaruh terhadap tatapan Akashi serta Midorima.

Ralat—ia _berpura-pura_ tidak terpengaruh. Menganggap seolah kehadirannya sama sekali tidak menganggu siapapun. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Murasakibara, yang hanya berjarak beberapa meja darinya. Murasakibara menggigit burger di tangannya, dan itu adalah burger keempat yang ia makan di kelas ini. Ia sendiri membeli burger tersebut di kantin, langsung sepuluh biji. Pemilik tubuh raksasa itu tidak beranjak sekalipun meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Di meja guru, Kise memainkan laptopnya. Sebenarnya, ia adalah satu-satunya insan yang nyaris mati bosan karena tidak mempunyai hobi yang mengharuskannya menetap selama berjam-jam. Tidak seperti Kuroko atau Murasakibara. Atau Aomine.

Yang Kise lakukan hanyalah memainkan laptop tidak jelas, mengetik entah apa saja kemudian menghapusnya lagi. Atau ia mengotak-atik telepon genggamnya, sekadar berkirim e-mail dengan manajernya tentang apa saja. Semoga saja tidak ada yang tahu bahwa ia benar-benar ingin jungkir-balik rasanya saking bosannya—meskipun semuanya menyadari hal itu.

Aomine, sih, sama sekali tidak sempat terpikirkan bahwa dia merasa bosan. Ide menghabiskan waktu selagi Midorima dan Akashi bermain shogi ini sungguh brilian. Karena masih hari pertama sekolah, wali kelas mereka tidak akan dengan curiganya melakukan pengecekan terhadap tas-tas semua siswa-siswi baru, sehingga ia sukses membawa puluhan majalah Mai-chan edisi satu tahun penuh.

Tidak peduli seragam barunya itu kotor, Aomine telentang sambil membaca di belakang kelas dengan dikelilingi majalah Mai-chan. Nikmatnya hidup. Aomine tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Betapa langkanya kejadian ini ia alami di SMP karena Akashi selalu membakar majalah Mai-chan-nya apabila ia nekat membawa ke sekolah.

Ah. Benar juga.

Jika ditanya alasan mereka berempat tetap di kelas—itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat konyol. Tetapi, Akashi mungkin tidak memahami di mana konyolnya. Semata-mata, mereka melakukan tindakan kurang kerjaan dalam hidup mereka ini, hanya karena mereka ingin mengenang. Ya, mengenang.

Karena tidak ada semenitpun dalam hidup di mana masing-masing tidak merindukan kebersamaan mereka. Bagaimanapun, mereka masih merindukannya, masih menginginkannya.

.

 _Ia sudah pergi._

 _Ada orang lain di dalam dirinya kini._

.

Mengenang. Selama ini, setelah kejadian itu, terasa ada lakuna dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Serasa lakuna. Serasa ada ruang kosong. Serasa ada bagian yang hilang. Apa jadinya tim basket tanpa kaptennya? Menjadi gelap, tidak ada penerang, tidak ada pemandu jalan. Mereka kehilangan arah.

Memang, kapten mereka itu tidak melakukan apapun selain menghukum. Selain menyuruh lari keliling lapangan basket puluhan kali, naik-turun tangga, senam yang menyakitkan persendian, semua hukuman yang dilontarkan kapten mereka. Membuat mereka lelah jiwa-raga dan tidak betah hidup rasanya.

Tapi nyatanya, hanya alasan itulah mereka masih mau datang latihan basket.

"Seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja," Akashi menatap ke arah Midorima setelah mengedarkan pandangannya terakhir kali pada Aomine yang sikapnya cuek-bebek, menunggu jawaban.

Midorima diam saja. Ia tahu, meski tidak ada reaksi dari semuanya, mereka sibuk memasang telinga. Tapi apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Bukannya tidak ada kerjaan lain, nanodayo."

Alis Akashi terangkat sedikit. "Lantas?" tanyanya, dan begitu Midorima menggerakkan bidak shoginya, ia langsung membalas. "Karena ingin semata? Yang benar saja— _check_."

 _Check_...

Midorima buru-buru mencari arti kata itu di buku pedomannya. Sementara pikirannya masih terfokus pada pertanyaan penasaran Akashi. Di sela-sela mencari arti " _check_ ", ia sempat mengingat-ingat tindakan kecil Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise, atau Aomine selama ada di kelas ini menemani mereka berdua.

"Ya, nanodayo," Midorima menggeser bidak rajanya. "Karena ingin semata."

Akashi tidak merespon setelah itu. Bidak bentengnya mengikuti ke mana bidak raja Midorima bergeser. " _Check_ ," katanya, kemudian menatap ke arah empat insan lainnya.

Oh.

Mereka berempat memandang padanya.

Tak ada sedetik, keempat orang itu tersadar seketika dan langsung melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Kuroko buru-buru membalikkan halaman noveletnya, Murasakibara mengelap mulutnya, Kise fokus pada layar laptopnya, Aomine lanjut membaca majalah Mai-chan-nya. Akashi bahkan tak sempat melakukan apa-apa, tetapi mereka sudah refleks sampai seperti itu.

Benar-benar, deh.

Akashi memalingkan matanya lagi, menunduk menatap papan shogi.

Sementara, empat orang itu kembali memandang kapten yang mereka hormati itu.

Alasan mengapa mereka ada di sini? Pertanyaan itulah yang seharusnya direspon dengan; yang benar saja. Yang benar saja! Selama ini, terasa ada lakuna di diri mereka masing-masing. Ruang kosong. Setelah menemukan pelengkap ruang kosong tersebut, mana mungkin mereka meninggalkannya begitu saja, kan?

.

 _Jangan pergi_.

.

Teringat oleh mereka, igauan Akashi yang seperti merintih, saat itu.

Tidak.

Mereka tidak akan pergi.

* * *

 **MOZAIK 02: LAKUNA**

 **/la·ku·na/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **ruang kosong; bagian yang hilang**

* * *

" _Starting member_? Kita?" kedua mata Aomine membelalak memancarkan ekspresi terkejut. Namun, kemudian ia berkacak pinggang. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," sambungnya datar. Mereka adalah Kiseki no Sedai, ketika mereka melanjutkan ke SMA yang sama, tentu saja semua beban basket diserahkan sepenuhnya pada mereka. Baguslah.

Minggu-minggu awal pada musim semi, kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sudah mulai berjalan. Salah satunya adalah basket, di mana Akashi sudah berjanji akan menjadi anggotanya.

Midorima menganggukan kepala, kemudian menatap Akashi yang muncul dengan... seragam olahraganya. Semuanya memandang ternganga, tapi kemudian sadar juga.

"Akashi," Midorima memberi kode pada Kise, dan Kise langsung berlari menuju ruang loker. Akashi menatap Midorima, menunggu. "Kamu yang menjadi kaptennya, nanodayo."

Akashi mengerutkan kening, jelas terkejut, namun tidak menunjukkannya. Terdiam lama, menginspeksi Midorima dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sampai kemudian Kise kembali dengan seragam Akashi di tangannya—nomor punggung empat. Mereka menyimpannya. "Ini-ssu!" katanya, merentangkan seragam basket milik Akashi itu.

Akashi menatap seragam itu, ragu-ragu.

Midorima menganggukan kepala. "Itu milikmu, Akashi," ia membenarkan kacamatanya, mengatakan hal itu dengan hati-hati. "Sekarang, kamu kaptennya."

Akashi mulai menimbang-nimbang di dalam hatinya. Ia, kan, bukannya bodoh.

Ia tahu, kok, kalau ada bagian dari dirinya yang hilang—lakuna dirinya—dan itu adalah memorinya, itulah kesimpulan yang ia tarik sendiri. Ia tahu, kok, kalau kelima orang di hadapannya ini, lebih tahu dirinya dibandingkan dia sendiri. Ia tahu, kok, kalau hari ini adalah _lebih_ dari sekadar hari biasa bagi mereka berlima, dan itu tidak dipahami olehnya.

Tetapi, ia tidak bisa bersikap tidak peduli dan menyebalkan begitu saja. Ia akan merepotkan semua orang, dan ia tidak suka karakter seperti itu. Akashi mengambil seragam yang disodorkan Kise. Ia menghela napas. "Terserah," katanya, tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan itu dengan ketus.

Semuanya ingin menyuarakan bantahan mereka, tetapi tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar. Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan itu adalah secarik kertas yang dilipat. Nama-nama mereka berlima.

"Shintaro," Akashi mengangkat kepala, menatap Midorima yang berdiri di paling ujung. Midorima menoleh cepat. Mata Akashi bergeser lagi. "Daiki. Ryouta. Tetsuya. Atsushi."

Tidak ada suara.

Tetapi sebenarnya, ada jutaan.

Akashi memanggil nama kecil mereka.

Tubuh Midorima seakan tersetrum listrik. Mulut Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, Murasakibara, keempatnya membuka, ternganga. Mata mereka menyala terang bagaikan lampu disko. Ingin menandak-nandak rasanya, mereka ingin menjerit.

Panggilan itu!

Akashi berdehem, canggung juga. Tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi sepertinya ia lebih nyaman memanggil mereka dengan nama kecil seperti tadi.

"Ada buku teori basket? Atau majalah basket?" ia menyerah, akhirnya bertanya juga. "Aku akan membacanya, sementara kalian latihan."

Majalah basket. Mereka punya, masing-masing dari mereka punya. Tetapi, majalah basket itu ada profil mereka di sana—selalu. Tidak mungkin mereka memberikan itu kepada Akashi. Kelimanya berpandangan. Tidak ada yang punya buku teori basket.

Akashi mengeluh. "Hukuman," katanya seadanya, mencoba bersikap layaknya kapten. Menurut teori di otaknya, sosok kapten haruslah bersikap diktator, seenaknya sendiri, hukum sana-sini, benar-benar peran yang antagonis. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana benarnya, sih, tetapi, sepertinya ini tidak salah juga.

Midorima menatap Akashi lama, seperti yang dilakukan yang lainnya. Ternyata menderita, menahan diri setengah mati untuk tetap bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Dan ini pertamakali dalam hidupnya, ia rela dihukum apapun. Apa saja. Lari keliling, naik-turun tangga, apapun.

"Ng.." Akashi berpikir sejenak. "Lari? Oh. Sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Mulai."

Semuanya melakukan itu dengan segera. Akashi mengamati sampai mereka berpencar mengambil bola basket yang tersebar di lapangan _indoor_ ini. Bola basket menggelinding hingga menyentuh kakinya, ketika Akashi melipat kertasnya itu menjadi ukuran kecil seper semula dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

Sepasang mata di balik lensa melirik kejadian itu, menelan ludah, sebelum kemudian menyusul Aomine dan Kuroko yang sudah mulai berlari sambil men- _dribble_ bola. Semoga saja Akashi tidak curiga bahwa yang menggelindingkan bola basket ke kakinya itu adalah dirinya.

Akashi mengambil bola basket itu.

Kepalanya berdenyut sebentar, tetapi ia bisa menahannya. Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin bisa menahannya.

Suara pantulan bola mulai terdengar, karena mereka berlima mulai mematuhi hukumannya. Akashi menoleh ke sumber suara, pandangannya mengikuti pantulan bola yang dilakukan oleh lima anggota barunya itu. Suara pantulan bola. Suara decitan sepatu. Suara yang menggema di lapangan basket _indoor_ ini.

Rasanya, tidak asing baginya.

Atau, apakah memang seharusnya tidak asing baginya?

"Hei."

Akashi berseru tanpa sadar, entah pada siapa. Namun, gerakan tangan kelima orang itu terhenti seketika, karena meskipun mereka sibuk berlari sambil men- _dribble,_ panca indra mereka tetap kekeuh mengawasi kapten mereka itu. Midorima bahkan langsung berhenti seketika tanpa gerakan sebentar sama sekali, sehingga Kise yang dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya.

Melihat semuanya terdiam, Akashi tahu bahwa ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia memutar bola basket di tangannya dengan jari telunjuk. Dan, bola basket itu berputar indah, begitu saja, rasanya bola basket itu akrab dengannya. Atau, ia yang akrab dengan bola basket itu.

Kemudian, pandangan mata Akashi menatap mereka berlima. Menatap Midorima.

Rasanya, mereka akrab dengannya. Atau ia yang akrab dengan mereka.

Mungkinkah?

Pandangan Akashi sama sekali tidak beranjak.

Mulutnya membuka.

"Apakah aku tidak asing dengan suasana ini—seharusnya?"

* * *

 **MOZAIK 02: LAKUNA**

 **/la·ku·na/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **ruang kosong; bagian yang hilang**

* * *

Akashi duduk, melempar-lemparkan bola basket di tangannya ke udara.

Hari Minggu ini, mereka berlatih bersama di lapangan basket yang tak jauh dari sekolah. Bukan berlatih bersama, sih, tepatnya Akashi menonton mereka latihan. Selagi semuanya sedang men-dribble, latihan dunk, menge-shoot, Akashi memainkan bola di tangannya. Lama-kelamaan, ia seperti memainkan bola itu tanpa ia sadari.

"Ah," Kise mengeluh. "Aku pegal-ssu," katanya.

"Aku juga," Aomine sebenarnya ingin menambahkan 'banget', tetapi ia mengurungkannya. Kakinya sudah berkali-kali kesemutan. Dunk puluhan kali itu tidak segampang yang Akashi bicarakan tahu. Aomine melirik ke arah Kuroko. Bocah pucat itu sudah hampir pingsan, ia bisa ambruk kapan saja kalau tidak digeret oleh Murasakibara.

Akashi menoleh. "Kalau begitu, berkumpullah," katanya dengan pembawaan yang mulai berubah dingin.

Midorima diam saja, tidak bersuara sama sekali. Kalau dengan menyelesaikan hukuman maka latihan akan berakhir, maka ia lebih memilih untuk ditambahi hukuman saja terus.  
.

" _Apakah aku tidak asing dengan suasana ini—seharusnya?"_

 _._

Saat Akashi mengatakan hal itu, tidak ada yang berani berkomentar. Maksudnya, hei, mereka mau menjawab apa, coba? Salah-salah, justru berdebat pula. Midorima tidak berniat untuk menjawab, tetapi empat pasang mata yang ditanya memandanginya lekat-lekat, membuatnya merasa harus menjawab juga.

Midorima menelan ludah, diam-diam berencana untuk menjitak kepala mereka berempat satu per satu setelah ini berakhir. Ia menatap Akashi.

Ia harus membalas apa?

.

" _Seharusnya, nanodayo."_

 _._

Midorima men _-dribble_ bolanya, sebelum kemudian membiarkannya sembarangan seperti yang dilakukan lainnya. Ia mengingat kejadian itu, pertanyaan Akashi dan apa jawabannya. Terbayang olehnya Akashi justru terdiam, memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Seandainya ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi saat itu.

Akashi berdiri, ia berdehem. Ia memain-mainkan bola basket di tangannya. "Pungut bola basketnya," titahnya. Semua langsung berbalik dan berpencar, mengambil bola basket mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada yang memprotes setiap kali Akashi menyuruh mereka melakukan suatu hal. Semuanya masih merasa merindukan hal itu.

Murasakibara mengambil bola basketnya, menatap pohon sakura di seberang jalan. Sudah tidak selebat minggu-minggu yang lalu. "Musim semi sudah hampir habis, ya?" ia menoleh, bertanya, entah pada siapa meskipun semua mendengarnya.

"Sudah, tahu," Aomine menjawab pendek.

Midorima yang berada di dekat Aomine, menimpali. "Kalau hanya makan dan tidur saja, memang terasa cepat sekali, nanodayo," katanya.

Kise tertawa. "Midorimacchi bilang begitu seolah sibuk, nih."

"Kalau sibuk seharusnya malah tidak sadar betapa cepatnya musim semi, kan," Kuroko menimpali.

Akashi menyimak mereka berlima. Kemudian ia kembali menatap pohon sakura. Memang, sih, sebentar lagi musim semi berakhir. Tetapi, rasanya...

"Sampai musim berakhirpun—"

Bola di tangan kelima pemain itu terjatuh. Karena tangan mereka tidak berfungsi tiba-tiba, karena seluruh badan mereka kaku tiba-tiba, karena yang bergerak hanyalah leher mereka yang sontak menoleh kepada satu suara yang baru saja berbicara.

Akashi ikut terperanjat. Eh?

Semuanya mematung. Apa? ApaapaapaapaAPA? Akashi bilang apa tadi? Barusan? APA?

Tidak ada yang mampu berbicara. Bergerak saja, sampai setengah mati. Tetapi mereka semua takut, apabila ada satu suara lain memecah keheningan, maka segalanya akan buyar.

Kepalanya mulai berdenyut lagi.

Lho?

Rasanya, ia mengucapkan sesuatu?

"Sa-sampai musim berakhir—pun..." Akashi mulai memegangi kepalanya.

Pusing.

Tapi, ia merasa harus melanjutkannya. Tapi, apa? Ada yang ia lupakan. Sesuatu yang penting. Ada yang ingin ia katakan, namun tidak tersampaikan. Tapi, _apa_?

.

 _Sampai musim bergantipun, kita—?_

.

Keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. Kedua matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya... sakit.

"Sa-sampai—"

Terengah-engah, Akashi tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

Tubuhnya limbung, bersamaan dengan menggelapnya segala baginya.

BRUK!

Gerakan baru, sosok yang refleks berlari sekuat yang ia bisa, berusaha menggapai tubuh kaptennya itu. Bersamaan dengan suara yang terlontar darinya, sang _point forward_ tim.

"Akashi!"

* * *

 **MOZAIK 02: LAKUNA**

 **/la·ku·na/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **ruang kosong; bagian yang hilang**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hai. Sesuai apa yang tidak pernah saya katakan kepada kalian(?), ini malah makin tidak memperjelas XD Aku lupa kalau sekarang hari Minggu dan harus apdet, padahal belum buat sama sekali, jadinya kebut deh u,u**

.

 **Balas review:**

 **Akaverd20**

Halo! Terimakasih reviewnya! Iya, masih chapter satu, sih, sengaja dibuat masih kasar dan samar XD Di cerita ini, ada suatu kejadian (tidak diceritakan karena mengandung spoiler XP) yang membuat Akashi pingsan, bertukar kepribadian dan amnesia, jadi dua-duanya XD Ahahaha memang kesannya nggak ngerti apa-apa, sih, tapi karakter dasarnya sombong makanya nyebelin(?) XD

 **gula gula**

Makasih reviewnya! XD Yaps, yang pertama itu bener: Akashi amnesia dan Midorima beserta pasukan Kiseki no Sedai yang lainnya berusaha keras buat mengembalikan ingatan Akashi! Wow, jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu sangat spoiler(?), jadi kujawab simpel aja karena secara implisit udah terjawab di chapter dua ini: dua-duanya! Wah, kalau yang keempat... tenang aja, kalau nggak ada hambatan, apdetnya tiap minggu kok XD

.

 **Dimohon saran dan kritiknya!** _ **I know you're in there**_ **..**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori**


	3. Efemeral

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters are owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **PANCARONA**

 **Merangkai seuntai kalimat yang masih tergantung di antara mereka.**

 **Efemeral. 3/4 MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #3 - SUMMER**

.

* * *

 **START**

 **MOZAIK 03: EFEMERAL**

 **/e·fe·me·ral/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **tidak kekal; hanya bersifat sesaat**

* * *

"Inter-High?"

"Itu pertandingan antar SMA selama musim panas, Akashi," Midorima yang menjawab, kemudian ia menembakkan bola basket di luar garis _three-point_. Masuk.

Akashi men- _dribble_ bola, kemudian mengopernya kepada Aomine yang langsung melakukan _dunk_. "Oh," komentarnya pendek. "Aku bisa membayangkan, sih. Sama seperti yang kalian lakukan ketika SMP dulu, kan?"

Semua memancarkan _deathglare_ , tetapi tidak mungkin ada di antara mereka yang berani melontarkan aura itu kepada Akashi. Untuk pelampiasan, mereka menargetkan itu pada Kise, orang yang memulai ini semua, mengungkit kata 'Inter-High' yang membuat Akashi mengatakan kalimat itu.

Sama seperti yang kalian lakukan ketika SMP dulu, katanya.

Jelas-jelas Akashi ikut terlibat di sana.

"Eh—" Kise mati kutu. Ia merasa harus berbicara. "Ku-kurang lebih-ssu."

Akashi tidak bisa menerima pernyataan yang tidak jelas begitu saja. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, kemudian mengeluh. "Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri," katanya kemudian, ia mulai memutar-mutar bola basket di tangan—entah mengapa ia senang melakukannya akhir-akhir ini. "Pasti ada artikel di majalah basket yang menjelaskan tentang itu, kan?"

"JANGAN!"

Semuanya berteriak, kemudian terkejut sendiri.

Akashi membalikkan badannya. "Jangan apa?" ia mengerutkan kening.

Midorima menatap Kise dengan pandangan ia akan menghanguskan Kise dengan sinar laser dari matanya kalau Kise tidak memperbaiki keadaan ini menjadi normal. Kise ingin berpaling, tetapi semuanya sekarang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. Uh-oh, mengapa ia yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ini semua.

"Ma-maksudnya, itu buang-buang waktu-ssu," Kise berdehem beberapa kali, ia melirik Aomine memohon pertolongan, namun yang dilirik pura-pura tidak peka. "Tidak ada majalah basket yang ada artikel seperti itu-ssu."

Semuanya menelan ludah. Sebenarnya, pasti ada.

Alasan satu-satunya mereka tidak membiarkan Akashi membuka majalah basket hanyalah karena Akashi akan menemukan artikel tentang mereka. Tentang Kiseki no Sedai, yang pasti selalu ada dalam setiap edisi majalah basket manapun—mereka saja sampai bosan. Bahkan, ada foto mereka dalam sampul majalah basketnya. Atau foto mereka menjadi hiasan di semua sudut halaman majalah itu. Atau bahkan terangkum dalam _minibook_ yang menjadi bonus majalah itu. Intinya, tidak ada majalah basket yang _tidak_ ada foto mereka.

Kalau Akashi melihatnya, habislah sudah. Mereka harus menyembunyikan majalah itu rapat-rapat.

Akashi mengerutkan kening. "Jangan membodohiku. Mana mungkinlah."

Muka Kise memerah, tahu bahwa sebentar lagi nyawanya akan melayang. Semuanya menghunuskan mata tajam kepada Kise. Mau membohongi orang juga jangan kebangetan, tahu. Apalagi yang dibohongi itu Akashi.

"Sudahlah," Akashi menyerah saja. "Aku tahu juga tidak penting. Kalian yang urus pendaftarannya. Aku akan ambil minum," Akashi melemparkan bola itu tak tentu arah, kemudian keluar dari lapangan dalam sekolah.

"Ya, Kise yang akan mengurus pendaftarannya dan biayanya juga," Aomine langsung menyambar.

"Jahat!" Kise memprotes, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkannya. Semua asyik dengan bola basket di tangan, sehingga Kise ikut men- _dribble_ bola meskipun tampangnya merengut. "Sebenarnya, Akashicchi kita berikan majalah basket yang langsung ke halaman tentang artikel Inter-High juga tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ketahuan, nanodayo," Midorima yang menjawab. "Akashi pasti akan membuka halaman yang lain juga."

Murasakibara menguap lebar-lebar. "Yang penting, majalah basket manapun itu berbahaya bagi Akachin, kan. Kalau internet saja, bagaimana?"

"Aku pernah mengecek internet, sih," Kuroko ikut bersuara. "Kalau kita ketik kata kunci 'basket' saja di mesin pencarian Jepang, langsung muncul profil kita, Murasakibara-kun."

"Sumpah, Tetsu? Parah banget," Aomine melipat lengan. "Tapi, intinya sekarang kita tetap maju ke Inter-High, kan? Lancarkan rencana hindari wartawan juga, kan?" sambungnya, kemudian menatap ke arah Midorima yang membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Midorima menganggukan kepala, menoleh ke Kuroko. "Kuroko yang akan menghapal denah stadion Inter-High. Jauhi wartawan begitu pertandingan selesai. Terutama, kameraman yang bisa berada di mana saja, nanodayo."

.

 _Dia mempunyai selaphobia ketika bangun nanti._

 _Se-sela—phobia?_

 _Fobia. Pada kilatan cahaya._

.

* * *

 **MOZAIK 03: EFEMERAL**

 **/e·fe·me·ral/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **tidak kekal; hanya bersifat sesaat**

* * *

"Terimakasih atas pertandingannya!"

Kemudian mereka berbalik badan, dan tim Kiseko no Sedai langsung melangkah menuju bangku cadangan, di mana Aomine menunggu mereka. Aomine sudah berkemas-kemas, menyerahkan botol minum, lap, dan apapun yang membuat mereka tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berlama-lama di pinggir lapangan. Akashi baru saja mengelap wajahnya, namun Midorima langsung menggeret Akashi.

"Kita langsung ke luar stadion, nanodayo."

"Hah?"

Kise menoleh ke kanan-kiri. "Pers bergerak. Kita harus cepat-ssu," Kise memberi kode ke arah Kuroko, dan pemain keenam bayangan itu langsung bergerak cepat, menyelinap ke paling depan.

"Kuroko." Midorima menganggukan kepala ke arah Kuroko yang menyalipnya.

"Lewat sini," Kuroko sekejap merubah peran menjadi petunjuk jalan. Ia mengambil belokan yang nyaris tak terlihat yang biasa dianggap lalu orang-orang, lorong yang cukup sepi.

"Bagaimana? Murasakibara," tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Midorima bertanya pada Murasakibara yang berada di urutan paling akhir.

"Aman, Midochin," Murasakibara mengacungkan jempolnya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Adegan ini seperti peralihan dari genre olahraga menuju genre _action_ saja. Mereka seolah adalah detektif yang berusaha untuk menyelinap ke gudang mesiu rahasia di ruang bawah tanah. Ia memaksakan diri berhenti berjalan. Ia melepaskan pegangan tangan Midorima padanya. "Kenapa kalian menghindari wartawan?" tukasnya.

Aomine yang ada di belakang Akashi otomatis mendorongnya, membuat Akashi mau tak mau berjalan lagi. Midorima meraih tangan Akashi kedua kalinya. Merasa Akashi akan memprotes lagi, ia mulai menjawab apa adanya, "lebih tepatnya, kau yang harus menghindari wartawan, Akashi."

Akashi terdiam, dan yang lain memasang ekspresi tegang. Kise dan Aomine berpandangan. Memang tak ada jalan lain selain mengutarakannya langsung, sih. Akashi merasa ia akan menghambat rencana mereka apabila ia tidak menurut. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. Ia mendecih. Menyebalkan. Lagi-lagi, mereka lebih tahu mengenai dirinya daripada ia sendiri.

Ketika ia pingsan di akhir musim semi, misalnya.

.

 _Akashi?_

 _Akashicchi sudah bangun-ssu! Aku akan panggil yang lain._

 _Aku—_

 _Salah kami, Akashi. Hentikan mencoba mengingat sesuatu seperti tadi._

 _..._

 _Tolong._

 _...iya._

.

Mereka mengetahui apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Selalu saja seperti itu.

Lorong itu mempunyai akhir juga. Kuroko mengambil belokan pertama kali. "Ini sudah keluar stadion, oh—"

"Ketahuan," Aomine yang berada di belakang Akashi menyadari nada bicara Kuroko yang terkejut, ia ikut terkesiap.

"Mereka benar di sini! Kiseki no Sedai!"

Suasana mulai rusuh. Beberapa wartawan yang menyergap di pintu belakang stadion sudah menunggu. Meskipun hanya beberapa, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada celah sebagai jalan keluar. Kuroko memang bisa—tetapi tidak dengan yang lainnya. Aomine, Kise, dan Murasakibara yang berada di belakang Akashi mulai mengambil langkah maju.

"Suruh matikan _flash_ -nya." Aomine memberi perintah kepada Kise dan Murasakibara yang menganggukan kepala.

"Apakah ada perkembangan Kiseki no Sedai dari SMP menuju SMA?"

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

Kilatan cahaya dari kamera yang mengelilingi mereka seolah bersahut-sahutan. Akashi melihat ke salah satu kamera yang kemudian mengeluarkan kilatan cahaya untuk memotretnya.

 _Ckrek!_

Suara di sekeliling seolah meredam.

"Mohon matikan _flash_ -nya!"

"Tidak berniat merekrut anggota baru?"

 _Ckrek!_ _Ckrek!_

"Mohon matikan _flash_ -nya!"

.

 _Badannya seolah sudah terpaku di tempat._

 _Ada cahaya, cahaya terang, tepat di depan matanya, dekat sekali dengan wajahnya._

 _Tidak bisa bergerak._

 _Jari-jari tangannya, untuk gemetaran saja, tidak sempat dilakukan._

 _Kilatan cahaya. Mendekat._

 _Siapapun, siapapun,_

 _raih tangannya._

.

Midorima merasakan tangan yang digenggamnya mulai mengerat. Ia menoleh.

"Akashi—"

Tubuh Akashi gemetaran sekarang. Wajahnya memucat. Napasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

Akashi mulai memejamkan mata, dan menutupi matanya degan sebelah tangan. Ada apa ini? Itu hanya kilatan cahaya biasa, namun semakin lama ia bisa melihat peristiwa di masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak diingatnya, yang sepertinya tidak ingin diingat olehnya, atau siapapun. Kakinya mulai bergetar hebat—tidak, ia tidak boleh pingsan kedua kalinya di hadapan anggota timnya. Ia kaptennya.

Tapi, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kiseki no Sedai! Ada perubahan?"

"Kami ingin bicara dengan kaptennya!"

"Tolong. Matikan. _Flash_ -nya!" suara Aomine sampai serak, ia berulang kali meneriaki hal itu namun tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan. Ia mulai menoleh ke arah Midorima. "Oi, Midori—"

"Kise. Aomine. Murasakibara. Merapat diam-diam. Pukul temboknya."

"Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Lakukan, tiga hitungan."

 _Ckrek! Ckrek!_

"Satu."

"Tidak berniat merekrut anggota baru?"

"Dua."

 _Ckrek!_

"Apakah ada rencana tersendiri untuk lawan yang akan dihadapi selanjutnya?"

"Tiga."

BRAAAAAKKKKKK!

"..."

Hening berkepanjangan. Jeda ganjil, menggantung di udara. Tidak ada suara.

Midorima menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Matikan _flash_ -nya.

Dan pergi dari sini."

* * *

 **MOZAIK 03: EFEMERAL**

 **/e·fe·me·ral/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **tidak kekal; hanya bersifat sesaat**

* * *

Musim panas sudah hampir berakhir, ditandai dengan piala Inter-High yang tergenggam di tangannya.

Akashi memain-mainkan piala itu. Kemudian, ia menatap kelima orang lainnya yang sedang berlatih basket. Kemudian ia memutar-mutar piala itu lagi. Rasanya menyebalkan, walaupun ia kaptennya, namun ia yang disuruh untuk beristirahat dengan beberapa hari tidak bermain basket. Ia bisa mengawasi, sih, tetapi, kan, bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

Ada bayangan beberapa orang di pintu. Akashi berdiri. Dan, semua berhenti bermain.

"Ada apa, Akashi?" Midorima yang bertanya.

"Ada orang," jawab Akashi sekenanya, tidak mau menjawab lebih jauh. "Kalian lanjutkan saja bermain."

Akashi berjalan ke luar, dan ia memasang telinga untuk memastikan apakah mereka akan tetap lanjut bermain atau tidak. Tidak ada suara pantulan bola basket atau decitan sepatu basket setelah itu. Tuh, kan, mereka tidak menuruti perintahnya. Dasar anggota bandel. Akashi berlagak tidak mengetahui hal itu, ia menatap sosok yang berada di luar lapangan.

Dua orang dewasa, normal. Yang satu membawa ponsel di tangannya, satu lagi membawa tas kopor yang sepertinya penuh oleh barang.

"Tidak ada kamera," yang membawa ponsel berkata. "Bolehkah kami mewawancarai Anda sebagai kapten, sebentar?"

"Oke," Akashi menjawab cepat. Tidak masalah dengannya, sih. Lagipula, bawa kamera pun tidak apa-apa karena hari masih siang sehingga tidak mungkin memakai _flash_. Ia masih tidak habis pikir dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang gemetar setiap kali melihat cahaya kilat, atau peristiwa sekilas yang menyerang pikirannya.

Beberapa langkah mendekat, di belakangnya. Akashi memutar bola mata dalam hati. Bisa tidak, sih, anggotanya itu berhenti memikirkannya sebentar? Seolah ia akan menghilang apabila lepas dari pengawasan mereka saja.

Akashi berbalik, menatap mereka berlima, yang mukanya memerah karena tertangkap basah. "Hanya wawancara," tukas Akashi. "Tidak perlu ikut."

"Kami ikut," mereka berseru berbarengan.

"Jangan kekanakan," tukasnya, gusar juga lama-lama. Hei, ia juga bukan anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan. "Mereka hanya ingin mewawancarai kaptennya. Aku kaptennya."

Ada jeda sebentar. Kemudian Midorima yang bersuara. "Akashi. Kami ikut."

Giliran Akashi yang memberi jeda. Benar-benar keras kepala. "Jarak tiga langkah, dan jangan sekalipun mendekat tanpa perintahku." Kehabisan ide, Akashi memutuskan untuk tetap bertitah saja. Ia akhirnya berbalik badan begitu memastikan anggotanya mundur iga langkah dari jarak mereka semula.

Akashi menganggukan kepala.

Wartawan di hadapannya mulai berdehem. Ia menyalakan rekaman di telepon genggamnya. Diam-diam, Akashi menelan ludah. Ini pertamakalinya ia diwawancarai seperti ini. Kalau tahu suasana akan berubah setegang ini, seharusnya ia meminta daftar pertanyaannya lebih dulu.

"Jadi, kaptennya ini—"

"Akashi Seijuurou," ia menjawab. Mudah.

"Akashi-san.. hm.." wartawan itu membaca sekilas daftar pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi juara Inter-High?"

Teori.

"Usaha sebanding dengan keberhasilan."

Sepertinya, wartawan di hadapannya ini tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjawab pertanyaan pertama dengan cepat dan singkat. Wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahunan itu buru-buru melirik daftar pertanyaan yang tertulis di secarik kertas kecil yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Ng.. Kiseki no Sedai sudah menjadi juara Inter-High ketiga kalinya karena kalian satu tim sejak kelas dua SMP," ia mulai membaca, dan memberi jeda sebentar, memberi waktu bagi Akashi untuk memahami.

Dan kenyataannya, Akashi memang membutuhkan waktu untuk memahami kalimat pembuka pertanyaan itu. _Kalian_ satu tim sejak kelas dua SMP? Apakah _ia_ juga termasuk di antaranya, atau 'kalian' itu maksudnya lima orang di belakangnya?

"Apakah selama menjadi kapten mereka, kamu mengalami kesulitan?"

Dirinya, kan, belum ada satu tahun menjadi kapten mereka? Belum genap dua musim, malah.

Akashi ingin bertanya soal itu, tetapi kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Teringat tiba-tiba tindakan aneh dari anggota-anggotanya, yang seolah lebih mengetahui tentangnya daripada ia sendiri. Kalau misalnya pertanyaan yang tidak ia mengerti itu _seharusnya_ adalah pertanyaan yang ia mengerti, ia akan berlagak tahu segalanya saja, kalau begitu.

Mungkin, selama ini ia memang menjadi kapten mereka? Ia, kan, juga bisa berspekulasi dan mempercayai spekulasi itu.

"Tidak juga," Akashi menarik diri singkat. "Mereka tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

Beberapa pertanyaan lain diajukan. Ada yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, dan kebanyakan memang seperti itu. Perbedaan latihan semasa SMP dan SMA, misalnya. Kalau saja di SMP ia tidak menjadi ketua OSIS dan sempat membaca laporan tim basket SMP Teiko, ia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Sepertinya, wartawan di depannya ini telah sok tahu dan menyimpulkan sendiri bahwa ia ikut bersama dengan mereka berlima sejak SMP.

"Terimakasih atas jawabannya."

Oh. Sudah?

"Kemudian, hanya meminta izin saja," wanita itu mematikan mode perekam di telepon genggamnya. "Karena kami tidak mendapatkan foto _fullteam_ kalian pada Inter-High lalu, bolehkah kami memasang foto tiga tahun lalu? Untuk menandakan bahwa Kiseki no Sedai berhasil mempertahankan kemenangan."

"Foto tim basket SMP Teiko?" tak tahan, Akashi bertanya. Foto tim basket SMP mereka? Kalau begitu, foto di mana ia belum menjadi bagian dari tim basket, kan? Ia tidak mempunyai fotonya karena mereka selalu menolak untuk memberi dokumentasi dan mengatakan lebih baik klub basket tidak ada fotonya di album kelulusan SMP. "Mungkin ada. Biar saya tanya mereka dulu."

"Tidak, kami punya fotonya. Akashi-san hanya perlu memilih saja—sebentar," wanita itu berbalik, memberi kode pada pria yang sejak tadi membawa kopor. Pria itu membuka kopornya, dan dari kejauhan saja, Akashi bisa mengetahui bahwa itu semua adalah majalah. Sebanyak itu.

Midorima membeku di tempatnya, tidak keluar kata-kata.

Kise sama saja. Ia hanya bisa gelagapan tak jelas. "Tidak, tunggu. Mereka—"

"Ini buruk," sebelah tangan Aomine menggoncangkan pundak Midorima, namun Midorima masih tidak mampu bergerak—ini di luar kuasanya.

Cepat sekali, wanita dan pria itu menyusun majalah dengan sampul depan foto _mereka_ , membentangkan tepat ke artikel mengenai profil _mereka_ , dan itu jumlahnya banyak sekali. Akashi mau tak mau ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya, duduk bertumpu lutut, tak ada tenaga seolah roboh, dan kenyataannya, tenaganya memang menguap tanpa sisa.

 _Mereka._

Ia ada di antaranya.

Midorima mulai mengambil langkah.

"Aka—"

Tetapi Akashi melihatnya.

"Jangan."

Langkah sang _point forward_ dipaksa berhenti.

"Jangan sekalipun mendekat tanpa perintahku."

Di luar kehendaknya, Midorima mundur kembali.

Sepasang wartawan itu membentangkan semuanya, dan kenyataannya memang ada banyak sekali. Kemudian, diberikannya kartu nama kepada Akashi. "Sepertinya butuh waktu. Silakan pilih fotonya dan e-mail kami edisi mana yang fotonya akan kami pasang di profil. Terimakasih."

Akashi menerimanya saja. Kemudian, pria itu mulai menutup kopornya yang sudah kosong isinya, dan pergi menyusul wanita itu yang sudah angkat kaki lebih dulu.

Sampul depan majalah basket, foto mereka. Ada dirinya di situ. Masih bocah, berada di tengah, membawa piala Inter-Junior High. Piala pertama.

Ada majalah yang langsung membuka halaman untuk profil.

.

 **Pemenang Inter-Junior High: Teiko Basketball**

.

 _Tapi, kami dari basket mengajukan syarat._

 _Kita bersama, melanjutkan ke jenjang SMA._

 _Sebagai satu tim._

 _Kamu yang menjadi kaptennya._

.

Profil mereka.

.

 **Inilah Mereka: Kiseki no Sedai**

.

 _Apakah aku tidak asing dengan suasana ini—seharusnya?_

 _Seharusnya._

.

Tangan Akashi meraba sosoknya sendiri, sebagai kapten, di profil majalah yang lainnya.

.

 **Tak Terkalahkan, Kiseki no Sedai SMP Teiko!**

.

 _Pasti ada artikel di majalah basket yang menjelaskan tentang itu, kan?_

 _JANGAN!_

.

Pandangan matanya jatuh pada profil yang penuh warna, kertasnya tebal, terlihat mahal.

.

 **Eksklusif! Wawancara dengan Kiseki no Sedai**

.

Cukup lama, Akashi memutuskan untuk membaca artikel itu. Itu adalah artikel khusus, kolom tanya jawab dengan Kiseki no Sedai. Di sana. Dirinya. Diwawancarai, ditanyai pendapat, menjawab apa adanya, namun hanya membacapun, terasa nada kepercayaan seorang kapten terhadap anggota-anggotanya.

.

 **Q** : Tapi sebentar lagi, musim sudah berganti, kan?

 **A** : Memang. Tapi, sampai musim bergantipun, kami—

.

 _Akashi!_

 _Sampai musim bergantipun, kita—?_

.

—takkan saling melupakan.

* * *

 **MOZAIK 03: EFEMERAL**

 **/e·fe·me·ral/** _ **ad**_ _ **v**_ **tidak kekal; hanya bersifat sesaat**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Makasih banyak sudah membaca! Janjinya hari Minggu, ya.. terlambat satu hari, maafkan._. Soalnya kuota modem habis XD Oke, ada beberapa bagian di chapter ini yang aku tegang dan malu sendiri nulisnya /gampared. Saran dan kritik dibutuhkan sangat, nggak perlu sungkan kok XD /siapa. Sekali lagi, makasih banyak! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

.

 **Balas review:**

 **Rein Hiirota**

Halooo juga! Eh.. iya, tambah bikin nyesek:') Kayaknya puncak feelsnya deh(?) /heh. Iyaaa bangeet Midorima pake buku panduan shogi itu buat hint aja biar akmd/mdak nya kerasa, soalnya salah-salah ntar jatuhnya friendship lagi huhu (padahal juga nggak kerasa). Duuh aku SENENG BANGEEET dapet review dari Rein-saan makasih banyak yaaa reviewnya membangkitkan semangatku nih XD E-entah ini makin nyesek atau enggak, tapi semoga senang ya membacanya ;w;

 **Guest**

Iyaa. Sudah kuapdet, tuh. Semoga senang XD Makasih reviewnyaa!

 **Akaverd20**

Yay! Makasih reviewnyaa! Aku malah kepikiran gimana kalau sampai ending Akashi nggak balik ingatannya.. /HEH /lupakan kalau kamu baca ini/

 **takanashi misaki**

Eh? Bersambung di situ iyaa, tapi enggak kok kalau end XD End nya masih di chapter selanjutnyaa. Siap, chapter selanjutnya udah apdet, nih. Semoga senang yaa membaca apdetannyaa. Makasih buat review darimu, Misaki-san!

 **shiroi kurotsu**

MAKASIHHHHHH YAAMPUN NGGAK NYANGKA SAMPAI BIKIN NYESS ;; Makasih banyak reviewnya yang membuat saya semangat XD Ada sajian lanjutannya, semoga senang bacanya yaa!

.

 **Sign,**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori**


	4. Pancarona (END)

Kuroko no Basuke and all identifiable characters are owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

The author does not earn profit from the story, also no copyright infringement.

.

* * *

.

 **PANCARONA**

 **Merangkai seuntai kalimat yang masih tergantung di antara mereka.**

 **Pancarona. 4/4 MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #4 - AUTUMN**

.

* * *

 **START**

 **MOZAIK 04 : PANCARONA**

 **/pan·ca·ro·na/** _ **v**_ **beragam warna**

* * *

Semenjak penutup musim panas yang sangat tidak menyenangkan itu, segalanya di antara mereka seakan-akan tanpa suara. Tak ada percakapan. Tak ada kata tanya basa-basi, atau suara apapun yang keluar dari mulut kapten mereka. Aomine berteriak minta tolong karena kakinya kesemutan dan minta Akashi menanganinya, Kise mengekor Akashi di kelas dan bilang kalau ia ingin pinjam pensil _,_ Murasakibara bertanya pada Akashi apakah ia kepanasan dan ingin Murasakibara seakan menjadi penghalang sinar matahari saat upacara, dan hal-hal bodoh lainnya.

Bola menggelinding, dan berhenti tepat sejengkal dari kaki Akashi.

"Akashi, bolanya."

Krik.

Sementara Midorima, tak kalah bodohnya, ia menggelindingkan bola ke dekat kaki Akashi dan meminta Akashi mengambilnya.

Midorima sudah memasang nada suaranya senetral mungkin seolah mereka hanyalah orang asing yang salah satu di antara mereka minta diambilkan bola yang jaraknya hanya dua puluh sentimeter di tempat berdirinya orang yang satunya lagi. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Percuma saja, seperti orang bodoh. Yah, Midorima tak akan kagok begini kalau ini bukan yang keseratusribu kalinya.

Akashi justru berjalan menjauh, tak acuh, ke bibir lapangan dan masih menekuni majalah basket di tangannya. Midorima menghela napas, berjalan mengambil bola yang sengaja ia gulirkan lagi. Ia memungutnya, kemudian menatap yang lain, menunggu komentar.

Kise, Kuroko, dan Murasakibara memberi kode bahwa sebaiknya Midorima kembali menggelindingkan bola ke tempat Akashi berdiri sekarang. Yang benar saja. Mencoba lagi bukan langsung terjang begitu saja tahu. Midorima juga sudah mengerti bahwa hasilnya nihil. Akashi benar-benar tidak merespon siapapun di antara mereka.

Aomine terhuyung-huyung muncul dan terjerembap di seberang Akashi. "Tolong! Eh, Akashi! Tolong! Kakiku, ARGH, kakiku kesemutan! Tolong—"

Krik.

"Kamu itu sebodoh apa, sih, Aomine-kun."

...

Tak ada suara selanjutnya. Aomine berdiri, ekspresinya sama kagoknya dengan Midorima tadi. Tatapannya menghunus ke arah Midorima dan Midorima tahu artinya. Sama saja seperti yang lain; oi-lakukan-sesuatu-sana. Ia kan, juga sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

.

 _Akashi._

 _Aku butuh waktu untuk membaca semua majalah ini, dan aku tidak mau bicara pada siapapun selama itu. Sampai ada waktu di mana aku siap._

' _Siap'.. untuk?_

.

 _Tak ada jawaban lagi setelah itu._

.

Oke, belum maksimal, sih.

Midorima menatap bola basket di tangannya. Ada satu tindakan gila yang selalu melintas di kepalanya setiap kali ia **hanya** menggelindingkan bola basket ke dekat kaki Akashi dan selalu gagal. Tapi, bisa-bisa, kalau ia melakukan tindakan gila ini, ia akan dibunuh. Oh, tidak langsung dibunuh. Diseret, dianiaya, ditinggal semalaman, kemudian dibakar hidup-hidup.

Tapi, masa bodohlah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya!

Midorima mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola basket itu.

"Mido—"

BUAAK!

Dalam sekali lempar—tentu saja—bola basket itu melesat cepat menuju Akashi.

Kalau saja Akashi tidak curi-curi pandang dan naluri membuatnya refleks menangkap bola, ia bisa-bisa terpelanting. Karena menahan saja sudah membuatnya terseret mundur beberapa meter.

Akashi menatap tempatnya ia berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu, kemudian tempatnya ia berdiri sekarang, kemudian pada majalah basket yang refleks ia jatuhkan, ke bola basket di tangannya, selanjutnya ia barulah menengadahkan kepala. Satu hal yang terbesit di kepalanya saat itu; oh, ternyata ia bakat juga menjadi kiper sepakbola. Lalu, hal yang terbesit di kepalanya beberapa detik kemudian; sekarang siapa yang akan lebih dulu bicara?

Untuk sementara, sunyi senyap.

Midorima terpaku di tempatnya. Ia bisa saja kemudian berbicara, namun ia sendiri masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sampai kemudian Aomine yang sudah ada di sampingnya, menyikut cepat.

Midorima mengerjapkan matanya cepat seolah mencoba untuk terbangun. Sampai mana tadi? Benar juga. Ia menghantam muka Akashi dengan bola basket. Untung ditangkap. Dan sekarang, saatnya untuk berbicara.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya, canggung juga.

Tidak dibalas.

Akhirnya, Akashi tidak tahan juga untuk terus terlibat dalam permainan bisu-membisu ini. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian dengan satu gerakan, ia menyilangkan kakinya dan duduk bersila. Ia masih terdiam, mencoba merasakan embusian angin musim gugur yang menerpanya. Cuaca yang hangat ini, suasana yang bernuansa oranye ini bagaikan ciri khas tersendiri.

Akashi menatap Midorima dan menganggukan kepalanya. Masih tidak mau berbicara juga ternyata. Midorima terkesiap, ia menelan ludah susah payah, kemudian menatap mereka yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Dengan isyarat mata dan tangan, Midorima menyuruh mereka untuk mematuhi apa yang Akashi perintahkan kepadanya: duduk.

Apa yang terjadi setelah itu, adalah hal yang lain lagi.

Mereka sudah duduk bersila, melingkar, enam orang. Kemudian diam, selama lima belas detik, yang bagi Midorima rasanya seperti neraka.

"Siap untuk?" tak tahan, Midorima angkat bicara—karena Aomine menyikutnya (lagi). Apakah hanya dirinya yang merasa bahwa tubuhnya geregetan apabila keadaannya hening mengenaskan begini?

"Mendengarkan cerita, Shintaro," Akashi menjawab sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah membaca semua majalahnya. Tim basket SMP Teiko menang mudah. Bertanding, menang, dan sudah."

Tidak ada tanggapan.

"Aku tahu aku amnesia," sambung Akashi, mengatakan itu dengan nada seperti menambahkan aku-tidak-bodoh-oke-?. "Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku amnesia. Kalau aku mencocokkan tanggal aku masuk rumah sakit dan tanggal-tanggal di majalah ini, aku amnesia di hari ketika tim basket SMP Teiko menang pertandingan antar SMP dengan skor 111-11—ngomong-ngomong, itu skor yang seperti dibuat-buat."

Semuanya melirik Kuroko. Yang dilirik pura-pura tidak peka, padahal mukanya memerah. Karena tidak membuahkan reaksi, mereka beralih menatap Kise. Yang ditatap ingin protes tidak terima namun tak keluar suara.

"Lalu, nggak ada majalah yang mengatakan aku amnesia." Kalimat yang diucapkan Akashi membuat semuanya sukses berpaling menatap Akashi lagi. "Kalian merahasiakannya." Kemudian, semua mata yang awalnya memandang Akashi menunduk tak tentu arah, bersalah. "Kalau begitu, aku amnesia di saat di mana tidak ada mata publik. Pada saat apa?"

Jadi ini yang dimaksud Akashi bahwa dia sudah siap. Akashi sudah siap untuk mendengar semuanya. Tidak akan ada kejadian merasa pusing, kepala berdenyut, mata berkunang-kunang, kaki gemetaran, kemudian ambruk dan pingsan.

Akashi sudah siap untuk mendengar.

Pasalnya, tidak ada yang siap untuk bercerita di antara mereka.

* * *

 **MOZAIK 04 : PANCARONA**

 **/pan·ca·ro·na/** _ **v**_ **beragam warna**

* * *

Penghujung musim gugur, tahun lalu.

Beberapa menit setelah final pertandingan basket antar SMP berakhir, tim Teiko mengasingkan diri di ruang loker. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kiseki no Sedai berdiri, sementara pemain bayangan mereka, duduk di kursi satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu. Ekspresinya tidak terima karena Kiseki no Sedai telah melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan terhadap teman seperjuangannya.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan itu."

Kalimat itu bahkan tidak dibubuhi tanda tanya di bagian akhir.

"Kami hanya ingin mengendalikan pertandingan." Akashi menjawab dengan tenang dan dingin. Yang lainnya memasang ekspresi sama saja. Aomine bersandar pada salah satu lemari loker, Kise melipat lengan, Murasakibara memakan camilannya, Midorima diam tak berkutik. "Kita bisa menjadi lebih fokus karena mempunyai tujuan mencapai poin 111. Daripada hanya mencetak angka tanpa tujuan."

Gigi Kuroko bergemeletuk keras, kedua tangan di atas pahanya mengepal. Ia merasa tersakiti di sini. Semuanya tidak ada yang benar-benar mencintai basket. "Tapi, kemenangan kita ini, menurutku lebih menyakitkan daripada apapun."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menanggungnya, kan?" Aomine menukas dingin.

Cukup sudah. Kuroko ingin berhenti bermain basket. Kalau begitu, ia akan keluar dari tim basket ini.

"Kalau begitu—"

"Kalau begitu apa?" suara Akashi membelah nada gemetaran yang keluar dari mulut Kuroko. Tatapannya mengeras, sama sekali tidak mengenal kosakata simpati atau kasihan, bagaikan ikan mati saja. Kehilangan motivasi, kehilangan arah. Tapi tetap saja keras kepala.

Kuroko memberikan jeda. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh takut.

"Aku akan berhenti—"

Pintu ruangan loker tiba-tiba terbuka. "Maaf mengganggu!" satu suara baru menginterupsi kalimat yang seharusnya diucapkan Kuroko sampai selesai.

"Ada apa?" Akashi menoleh, berganti haluan seolah tanpa beban.

"Kami reporter dari majalah yang sudah membuat janji seminggu yang lalu akan melakukan wawancara setengah jam setelah pertandingan. Apakah tidak apa-apa jika wawancaranya dimulai sekarang?"

"Tidak apa-apa," sang kapten menyambar tas yang digeletakkan begitu saja di lantai, kemudian berjalan keluar. Diikuti oleh yang lainnya, hingga menyisakan sang pemain bayangan dan Midorima, yang baru saja selesai membalut jari-jarinya dengan perban.

"Kamu nggak ikut, Kuroko?" tanya _point forward_ itu, basa-basi.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku akan ke Meiko."

Meiko—yah, tak salah lagi. SMP yang menjadi lawan final mereka. Sebegitu bersalahnyakah Kuroko terhadap apa yang dilakukan tim basketnya terhadap tim basket teman seperjuangannya? Midorima memang tidak mengerti hal yang seperti itu, sih. Yang ia lakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mengangkat bahu seolah berkata terserah-kau-saja-sih, kemudian melenggang keluar seperti yang lainnya.

Midorima pikir, wawancaranya akan dilakukan di luar ruangan loker. Tapi ternyata, mereka masih saja terus berjalan. Midorima mengikuti saja gerombolan yang tampak kecil bagi matanya karena sudah jauh itu, tanpa ada hasrat sedikitpun untuk mempercepat laju langkahnya. Toh, sebelum wawancara juga mereka terpaksa harus menunggunya.

"Shintaro."

"Eh—ya?" Midorima mengangkat kepala, dan tersadar bahwa sekarang jarak antara dirinya dan rekan tim basketnya sangatlah dekat. Sepertinya mereka berhenti karena menunggunya—baguslah. "Kita wawancara di sini?" ia berusaha membuat percakapan supaya dirinya masuk dalam lingkaran mereka.

"Panas-ssu," celoteh Kise. "Masih ramai. Pada memandang kita dengan tatapan tidak enak pula."

Rasanya Midorima ingin menguap, tapi nanti ia seperti Murasakibara. "Di pinggir jalan saja?" tanya Midorima, menatap Akashi, baru ingat bahwa tadi ia mendongakkan kepala karena Akashi memanggilnya. Apa Akashi ingin bicara padanya? Semenjak Akashi kumat dengan mata heterokrom dan sifat kapten diktator itu, mereka sudah jarang sekali bercakap-cakap.

Tak disangka, Akashi menganggukan kepala. Ia menatap reporter yang ada di hadapannya. "Ya, di pinggir jalan saja. Belakang stadion."

Pilihan yang mengundang bencana.

.

Tiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada dijawab Akashi dengan lancar. Kelewat lancar malah. Sangat terlihat bahwa jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah jawaban-jawaban yang biasa terdengar, selain karena pertanyaan yang diajukan juga pertanyaan yang itu-itu saja. Tips menang, misalnya. Mereka, kan, bukan tipe yang butuh tips menang untuk menang, gitu lho.

"Setelah ini tidak ada pertandingan lagi, dan akan fokus persiapan ujian masuk SMA," reporter itu memakai kalimat pembuka sebelum bertanya. "Apakah kalian masih tetap akan melakukan latihan rutin?"

"Masih," sambar Akashi cepat. Pertanyaan mudah.

"Lalu, untuk mengejar tujuan yang sama pula? Tapi, bukannya musim sebentar lagi berganti? Apakah kalian akan menuju SMA yang berbeda?"

"Itu belum kami tentukan," adalah jawaban yang sebenarnya berbohong, namun karena diucapkan kelewat natural, seakan-akan semuanya terkesan jujur dan apa adanya. Mereka tahu diri bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan SMA yang berbeda-beda, meskipun belum tahu SMA mana karena belum ada yang menghubungi mereka. Begitu mendengar kabar bahwa mereka juara antar SMP, pasti akan ada undangan SMA-SMA membanjiri mereka.

Bocah pelangi itu berpandangan, lelah. Ayolah, kapan ini berakhir? Sepertinya reporter yang mewawancarai kapten mereka itu sudah kehabisan bahan pertanyaan. Yah, salah Akashi juga yang menjawab saja tanpa ada kalimat yang bisa dibahas, sih—oh, tapi Akashi kan selalu benar.

"Tapi," tiba-tiba Akashi angkat bicara, membuat mereka ikut menengadahkan kepala, kaget. Belum pernah terjadi dalam wawancara manapun di mana Akashi justru ingin menambahkan sesuatu. "Sampai musim bergantipun—" ada jeda. Oh. Jeda agak panjang. Karena Akashi sedang berpikir bagaimana ia akan mengatakannya.

Lulus SMP Teiko ini, mereka akan berada di jalur yang berbeda, tetapi dengan tujuan yang sama. Mereka akan bersaing. Mereka akan membuktikan, bahwa salah satu di antara mereka akan menjadi yang terbaik. Apa kalimat yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya?

Sementara Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, dan Midorima berpandangan. Apa yang kira-kira mau dikatakan oleh Akashi?

"—kita tidak akan saling melupakan."

Tiba-tiba, Midorima merasa jantungnya berdentum ngawur. Oke, mungkin ia payah dalam hal mendeskripsikan getaran apa yang melandanya, yang tubuhnya bagaikan tersengat setrika itu. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh Akashi. 'Tidak akan saling melupakan', artinya mereka menyadari posisi mereka masing-masing, mengingat di mana posisi yang lain, dengan terus mematri tujuan mereka di dalam diri.

"Oh," reporternya saja mukanya sampai memerah. "Sungguh penutup yang manis. Terimakasih atas waktunya."

Mereka berjabat tangan, kemudian reporter itu memutuskan untuk memberesi barang-barangnya dan pergi memasuki stadion lagi melalui pintu belakang. Kemudian, seperti biasa, di antara mereka semua ada keheningan, namun keheningan yang tidak biasanya. Semua sibuk meresapi kalimat 'manis' yang diucapkan Akashi.

Sebenarnya, kalimat itu tidak semanis kedengarannya. Itu adalah kalimat tantangan. Selepas SMP ini, apakah ada di antara mereka yang berani-beraninya lari, atau tidak.

Kise yang menyadari kehadiran Kuroko tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Oke, sebenarnya yang lainnya sadar lebih dulu, tetapi tidak ada yang mau repot-repot bertanya. Terutama, karena apabila mereka bertanya maka mereka sama saja 'kalah' karena memecah keheningan lebih dulu. Benar-benar, deh, apa saja bagaikan pertandingan bagi mereka.

"Kurokocchi?" Kise menoleh ke belakang—namun tak ada siapapun.

"Ke Meiko, nanodayo," jawab Midorima sekenanya.

"Meiko—oh."

Murasakibara menguap. "Kelihatannya, gerbang stadion saja sudah sepi," katanya malas-malasan. "Wawancaranya lama amat tadi."

Tuh, kan. Sekejap, pikiran Midorima bebas dari kalimat Akashi karena ia merasa berkepentingan dalam menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Tapi, karena Murasakibara mengungkitnya lagi, ia jadi kepikiran, kan. Yah, sepertinya tidak penting juga, sih. Intinya, mereka akan terus bersaing setelah pembubaran tim, kan?

TIIINNN! TIIINN! TIN-TIN-TIN-TIIINN!

Semuanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara, di mana klakson sebuah mobil yang deru mesinnya semakin keras terdengar menyalak-nyalak sembarangan. Mobil itu melaju tak terkendali, dengan kecepatan tinggi, lampu depannya yang terang benderang menyorot lurus-lurus ke arah Akashi.

"A-AWAS!" suara pengemudi mobil berteriak tertahan.

TIIINNN!

Akashi sendiri tak bisa melihat apa-apa selain kilaunya lampu depan mobil yang datangnya bagai kilat itu. Cepat. Ia sampai tak sempat berbuat apa-apa.

TINN! TIIINNN!

"AKASHII!"

BRAAK!

Suara benturan itu terdengar keras, memecahkan gendang telinga saja rasanya, dan Midorima merasakan tubuhnya panas-dingin, namun, tak ada yang menyadari kejadian itu selain mereka. Waktu berhenti baginya, tapi tidak dengan dunia di sekelilingnya. Bumi tetap saja berputar pada porosnya, jarum detik bergerak, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

Ponsel Kuroko berbunyi begitu Kuroko baru saja keluar dari gedung SMP Meiko, setelah bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu rekan tim teman seperjuangannya itu. Kuroko merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan telepon genggam, menatap layar, dan mengerutkan kening. Tumben. Ini pertama kalinya Midorima menelepon.

Panggilan itu ia angkat. "Midorima-kun?"

"Tetsu! Ini aku! Cepat ke rumah sakit! Akashi—"

...

.

Rem mobil itu tadi blong.

Sang pengemudi mobil tidak mengalami luka yang serius. Ia meminta maaf berkali-kali, memberikan uang yang banyak sekali jumlahnya, meminta agar kejadian ini dirahasiakan, menyerahkan kartu namanya, kemudian mengatakan bahwa ia ada kepentingan yang sangat mendadak dan berjanji akan kembali secepat mungkin. Pengemudi mobil itu sudah pergi.

Mereka berlima, di ruang tunggu. Dengan kemungkinan yang sudah pasti disampaikan kepada mereka.

Akashi amnesia.

Sekarang sedang diperiksa apakah ada penyakit lain yang belum diketahui. Tapi apapun itu, sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka kehilangan semua tenaga yang mereka punya, seolah roh mereka ikut sekarat sekarang.

"Akashi amnesia." Midorima menggumam, namun bagi keadaan yang sunyi itu, menggumam apapun juga terdengar. Semuanya tenggelam dalam kebisuan.

Lupa apa yang terjadi di antara mereka selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini. Bukannya lupa juga, sih, hanya saja mereka masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Masa bodoh dengan pertandingan. Masa bodoh dengan harus menang. Kapten mereka tertabrak mobil di depan mereka dan tak jelas bagaimana keadaannya sekarang!

"Aku yang bodoh. Aku yang minta wawancaranya di pinggir jalan, nanodayo."

Tidak ada balasan lagi.

Kuroko kemudian mengambil haluan baru. "Apa Akashi-kun lupa pada basketnya?" tanyanya. Masa bodoh dengan Akashi yang mengajukan usul bahwa skor pertandingan final dibuat 111-11.

Pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada Midorima. Midorima yang paling tahu soal pengetahuan kerumahsakitan dibandingkan mereka semua, sehingga setidaknya Midorima bisa menjawab berdasarkan logika kerumahsakitan pula. Midorima terdiam. "Kejadian itu beberapa menit setelah wawancara tentang basket," jawabnya. "Orang yang amnesia, tingkat amnesia paling tinggi diukur dari saat kejadian yang menyebabkan ia amnesia itu."

Mereka, selain Kuroko yang tidak ikut wawancara tentu saja, mengingat apa saja yang terjadi selama wawancara. Sialan. Wawancara itu membuat Akashi mengingat mengenai pertandingan tim basket SMP Teiko, latihan rutin tim basket, dirinya yang menjadi kapten, kemenangan mereka, semuanya. Akashi melupakan itu semua.. sungguh sangat tidak lucu.

Sangat tidak lucu.

Midorima bergumam tanpa sadar. "Akashi tidak boleh lupa yang satu itu. Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya."

Kuroko menatap Aomine, minta penjelasan.

.

 _Sampai musim bergantipun, kita tidak akan saling melupakan._

.

"Itu yang ia ucapkan terakhir kali, Midochin."

"Kalau begitu, kita akan membuatnya ingat," sambar Kuroko cepat, matanya serasa memanas setelah mengetahui bahwa itu kalimat terakhir Akashi sebelum ia terhantam mobil berkecepatan tinggi.

"Ini akhir musim gugur, kita bertaruh pada satu musim dingin itu sebelum kemudian kita akhirnya lulus-ssu?" Kise mencoba menarik maksud kalimat Kuroko. Ia mengerutkan kening tidak yakin. Semuanya bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Midorima tersadar, lebih cepat daripada yang lainnya. Ia mendongak. "Kecuali apabila—"

"—kita masuk SMA yang sama."

Kompak, mereka mengatakannya bersama-sama.

Kemudian, mereka bertatapan satu sama lain. Mereka mencapai titik sepakat. Lupakan masa lalu.

Tujuan merekapun seketika berubah.

* * *

 **MOZAIK 04 : PANCARONA**

 **/pan·ca·ro·na/** _ **v**_ **beragam warna**

* * *

Oh, wow.

Oke, itu tanggapan yang aneh kalau ia ucapkan setelah mendengar cerita ini. Tapi, ia harus mengatakan apa? Kekurangan akal, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk berdehem saja. Sudah.

Yang benar saja.

"Aku dulu bermain basket."

Midorima, yang merasa bahwa suaranya akan habis karena ia tak henti-hentinya terus bercerita, menganggukan kepala. "Benar, nanodayo."

"Kapten kalian."

"Benar," untuk pernyataan yang ini, semua menjawab berbarengan.

Akashi menghela napas. "Konyol," katanya tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain menengadahkan kepala terkejut, di antara ribuan kata yang ada, Akashi memilih yang itu. Tetapi kemudian Akashi membalas pandangan mereka semua. "Kalian sampai berbuat sejauh ini," sambungnya lagi, itu kalimat yang menyentuh, tetapi tetap saja terdengar ketus.

Kemudian suasana hening lagi.

"Yah, bukan cerita yang bisa dikarang, sih," Akashi menyambung. Kemudian ia menatap mereka satu per satu. "Jadi, sampai musim bergantipun, kita takkan saling melupakan, ya?"

Itu yang harusnya mereka katakan pada Akashi, tahu. Yang bilang jangan saling melupakan siapa, tapi yang kemudian lupa siapa. Tapi, seperti biasa, tidak ada yang mengatakannya.

Midorima menanggapi ragu-ragu. "Benar."

Kita takkan saling melupakan.

"Bukan cerita yang bisa dikarang, kok," mendadak, Akashi tersenyum lepas. Semuanya terperanjat, melihat ekspresi yang tak pernah mereka lihat barang sekalipun, bagai terkena serangan tanah longsor saja. "Aku percaya. Ayo, kita semua membuat janji itu bersama-sama."

Ini nggak bercanda, kan? Semua ingin mengatakan itu, namun terdiam. Yah, mana ada sih Akashi bercanda. Oke. Bagaimanapun juga, kalimat yang tadi itu perintah.

Semua berdiri, tangan saling berangkulan membentuk lingkaran.

...

Demi apa, ini canggung banget. Tetapi, mereka semua saling berpandangan, dan kemudian menyadari. Bukankah ini tujuan baru mereka? Meniti langkah dari awal, mencoba membuat kapten mereka mengingat segala memori yang sudah mereka torehkan bersama-sama? Inilah hasilnya.

Senyum terulas di bibir mereka masing-masing. Benar, inilah hasilnya.

"Kuulangi lagi," Akashi berbicara. "Sampai musim bergantipun, kita takkan saling melupakan."

Sampai musim bergantipun, kita takkan saling melupakan.

Sampai musim bergantipun, kita takkan saling melupakan.

Sampai musim bergantipun, kita takkan saling melupakan.

Rasanya, kalimat itu sudah ikut mengalir dalam setiap tetes darah mereka.

"Selalu."

Suara baru. Semua melirik Midorima yang mengucapkan kata itu. Midorima sendiri tidak berani menatap siapapun juga, sampai akhirnya, karena tidak ada suara selanjutnya, ia berpikir apakah ia sudah menginjak ranjau atau bagaimana. Dari balik lensa kacamatanya, Midorima menatap Akashi.

Akashi sendiri menatapnya.

Kemudian Akashi tersenyum.

Kata yang klise, tapi boleh juga. Kalau begitu, ia yang berperan untuk menutup tirai cerita.

"Selamanya."

* * *

 **MOZAIK 04 : PANCARONA**

 **/pan·ca·ro·na/** _ **v**_ _ **beragam warna**_

 **END  
**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Terungkap, deh, masa lalunya itu modified canon, ehe XD Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga! Capek, udah pagi nih. Ceritanya mau begadang, tapi ujung-ujungnya ganti hari juga, deh. Selamat hari Senin pagi. Senin terakhir libur trus minggu depannya masuk sekolah semester dua, deh. /pundungdipojokan**

 **.**

 **Bales review, ya!**

 **shichigatsudesu**

MAAF YA ENGGAK *author macam apa ini*  
Iyaa akhirnya ketahuan, deh, sayang perjuangan mereka nyembunyiin pun sia-sia XD  
Ahahahaha nggak tau kenapa aku ketawa sama reviewmu yang ini, nih di sini kukasih bonus kalau Kise juga jadi korban tatapan dari mereka lagi XD  
Sudah tuh chap terakhir, selamat membacaa!

 **Rein Hiirota**

HALOOOO LAGIIII! /nggak santai  
Sebenernyaaa udah terjawab sihh, iyaa dia akan terus amnesia ;_; pengen buat Akashi inget tapi sini searching gugel nggak nemu apa yang bikin amnesia orang sembuh;_; masa pake ala-ala sinetron gitu, kalo amnesianya ketabrak mobil harus ketabrak mobil lagi biar inget? :""")))  
IYA INI UDAH END XD TETAP JADI TIM HORE YA XD /tendang

.

 **Seri Pancarona tamat di chapter ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca!**

 **Kaoru Ishinomori, 28:12:2015.01:28**

 **/kemudian tidur/**


End file.
